I Like You More
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Bruse finds himself between two girls that clames to like him. Bruce never thought a girl would like him but two of them? Bruse for one dont know who he likes more. Dose Bruce like Cat or Silver more, and what whould happen when the other finds out? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I like to say Happy Holidays first off and now for some news. I am taking a break from writing. After writing so many stories/chapters nonstop I'm burnt out. Don't you worry I will be back and I have already written a good amount of chapters/stories that are ready to be posted. After they are all posted there will be no more until I come back from my break. I do hope you understand. When my 35th story is posted it will mark my return from my break. This will be my last story until I come back from my break

Thank you.

This is an M rated story involving little torcher , kidnaping and underage sex you have been warned. I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Fox and Fox's Gotham in anyway. Just like the show this story is 100% fiction.

This story takes place after the story I Like You by AlienCarnivore. I strongly recommend you read that story first because not only you will get little lost but the story is a great read and AlienCarnivore did a great job. I hope my story is half as good as that one. Also this story will have pieces of the last fall episodes in them. So there will be spoilers.

* * *

What Sliver and Bruce did not know Cat was watching the whole time. She hatted Sliver and knew she was using Bruce for her own gain. However she could not help play with herself as she watched. She wished that was her with him instead of that bitch. Cat had no choice but to take her pants off along with her panties before she squirts in them. The cold air hitting her ass and pussy felt great and it just added to the sexual feelings. Her hand went faster and faster and deeper and deeper into her pussy until she squirted. That was only seeing a naked Bruce. However that was not for the first time she saw him naked.

She saw him naked plenty of times without him knowing it. Every time he saw him naked she just wanted to make herself known and make love to him. As she watched the action only keeping her eyes on Bruce the more she played with herself. Cat ended squirting four more times onto the roof before Sliver and Bruce got dressed. She quickly pulled her panties and pants up to see Silver tossing the used condom away. Cat knew she need to get that before Sliver uses it to her advantage. She just waited until the two left before doing her par core moves that was better than any adult could do. She soon entered the room quietly and gracefully like she always dose. Cat quickly grabbed the used condom and was out the window before Sliver and Bruce sat down at the fireplace in the study.

Once on a faraway roof Cat just looked at the used condom wondering if she should show Bruce and warn him once again, but knew he won't believe her. The only option was get rid of it but she first opened it and swallow his lode what she could. She was starting to wet herself of the taste. She then up tossing it away ten blocks away. That night Cat was back at Wayne Manner looking at Bruce in the Library just looking at the fire like he was with his thoughts on what happened earlier today. Cat can't keep her eyes off of him. In a way she is just watching over him making sure nothing bad could happen. Before she knew it Bruce was gone. She quickly found him again getting ready for bed. Cat knew it was time to make herself known.

"I like you more you know."

"Selina I thought I won't see you again after what happened."

"Bruce I know you don't believe me that Silver is not who you think she is. I just don't like her and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I don't know why you don't like her but I guess you did not like me at first."

Cat came closer to Bruce and looked down before looking back up at him.

"I liked you when I first saw you and I wanted to help you.

"I know."

"I never told anyone this, but when it happened I wanted to help find who killed your parents because no one did that for me. My parents where never there for me. I hardly ever seen them. When I did they were either high or passed out. One day they left and never came back. For all that I know they could be dead. Living with and without them caused me to grow up tough because nothing came easy for me kid. I had to steal food just so I can eat. I guess that's why I'm so tough on you at times. As the world can be a tough place."

Some tears leaked out of Cat showing she can be vulnerable something she hated. Bruce went closer to his friend and the two in braced. Cat truly cared about Bruce even at times she can be a jerk towards him. Once the hugging stopped she was about to walk back to the window but was stopped by Bruce grabbing her hand and pulling her back towards him. He looked into her eyes before kissing her lips. He for one don't know what came over him. It could be after having sex for the first time gave him more confidence or was it that Cat gave him it. Cat for one was slightly surprised. She was in heaven kissing his soft lips. The kiss broke and they just looked at each other She could go all the way with him like Silver but she was the better person when Bruce wanted more.

"Bruce I Like you allot but let's not do this just yet. I care about you too much just to throw sex into it right away. For now let's take things slow. Because I just don't like you more. I love you."

Bruce never heard those words from Silver or anyone else that was not family until now. He knew she meant it. Before he could say it back she was gone.

"I love you too." He said softly.

Bruce was in his bed wondering who he loved more. Sliver was beautiful not that Selina was not beautiful. He was confused. However he knows that he can't just go on looks. He knew Selina longer where Silver uncle Theo Galavan now Mayer could help him out with the death of his parents. He soon shook it off and went to sleep. While he was sleeping Cat was watching the action between Sliver and Mayer Galavan

"Sorry the help must have tossed it away."

"Don't worry about it. I have another way."

"Good because he was completely horrible at fucking me. Thank good I took those acting lessons."

Cat just shook her head and soon saw a handsome boy like he was a model coming into the room. The boy and Silver soon kissed. Mayer Galavan soon left leaving the two alone.

"I guess I don't have to rape you now." The boy said using quotation fingers on the word rape."

"No the help must of tossed the condom away. But don't you worry baby when this is all over the more you can fuck me."

"Why not now. After that Wayne kid is completely clueless."

The two smile and start to make out. Cat soon had a plain but it will take a while and hope that Bruce will go along with it. She was quickly gone like a flash of lighting. Before she gets the plan ready she had to take care of something first. Sliver and the boy where now naked and kissing each other all over. The boy was sucking on her tits while she moaned. Once he stopped sucking on her breasts she quickly went on her knees sucking on his much larger dick. The boy moaned as Sliver kept sucking faster and faster until he came in her mouth. Sliver swallowed every last drop and the two quickly started fucking. Sliver started to moan as she was getting fucked rough and fast. Every couple of thrust she would squirt all over the boy making him go faster and harder. After she squirted ten more times the boy shot his impressive lode into her shooting fifteen times. Sliver clasped on him with his dick still inside. The two made out and smiled.

"Ready for round two?" The boy asked.

"You know I am baby" Sliver said.

While they were having sex Cat was in a hotel room that she snuck into playing with herself. She took out her dildo that she stole a few minutes ago and was using it on herself. Of course she washed it first. She laid naked on the bed playing with her breasts and moaning Bruce's name. She could not help herself from squirting soaking the bed. Her hand went faster as the dildo went in deeper. She ended up squirting twenty times before passing out with the dildo still in her. In the last couple of weeks it has been lots of ups and downs. Cat and Bruce where getting closer you could even cut the tension with the worlds delist knife. Their hands would bump into each other and the two would smile. The two have not yet kissed since that night.

It has been two more days when Bruce was finally going to find out who killed his parents from Mayer Galavan but it came with a price. Turing over Wayne to him. Calming that he can make the company even better. After a day to think about it he decided not to go throw with it. During their meeting Galavan was getting arrested and quickly throw the file into the fire causing Bruce to panic to try and safe the file. However it was too late. Two days have passed when Cat showed up once again at Wayne Manner as Bruce was about to leave to see Sliver.

"Hello Selina I can't talk right now I'm going to Sliver to comfort her after Galavan have been arrested."

"That guy is bad news. I should know he tried to recruit me for one of his plans."

"Your saying he's corrupt?"

"This is Gotham after. There are not to many that aren't."

"Maybe that's why he really wanted my company, but I need to know who killed them. I think Sliver might know."

"I have a plan for you to find out. It will show how loyal Sliver is."

"I'm listening."

The next day Bruce was sitting down by a tree with Sliver. The two talked while Cat was listening.

"I can bail your uncle out if he gives me the name of who killed my parents."

Sliver just looks at him.

"He gets what he wants and that's being out of jail and I get what I want."

Bruce soon whispers something in Sliver's ear. The two soon kiss leaving cat rolling her eyes.

"I let him know and I will call you."

The two separate and head to class. It was lunch and stepped outside and soon got a phone call from Sliver.

"Meet me across the way after school. "

When school ends he is about to meet he sees two men and a tied and gaged Sliver with them.

"Get in or she gets killed."

Without hesitating goes into the van.

The two end up tied up in some abandon warehouse. A tall man smiles at them.

"You are outside of the city and there is no one can hear you scream."

The man soon tells them about why he has them in the first place to find out what Galavan told Bruce who killed his parents. Bruce swears that he does not know. The man soon threats to cut some fingers off until he gets an answer. He soon turned his attention to Sliver but she swears she does not know anything. Bruce rather the guy takes him instead of her. The guy had no problem with that and dragged him into a different room. She starts screaming as this was happening. After what felt forever the guy retuned with a bloody knife and rag as he starts to clean his knife.

"He did not know a bloody dame thing. I did not kill him yet, but the rest is up to you."

"I don't know nothing." Sliver said.

The guy gets closer to her.

"The Wayne kid has some sap in him. But you, you know when you meet someone and you just don't click? That's how I feel about you. That's why this'll be so much easier."

She suddenly sits up and says "Touch me and my uncle will have you gutted. Everyone you know will die screaming. I've had enough of this. Let me go now."

He cuts her free and goes to cut her finger off.

"Malone. That's the name of the man who killed Bruce's parents. His first name starts with an M."

"M? There are hundreds of matches, maybe? "Are we good?"

Selina arranged it all. Bruce gives the guy payment.

"So What was it you called me? Gutter Trash?" Cat said.

"I trusted you, but Selina finally convinced me otherwise. I saw the file you had on me, and that it was clear where sent to convince me to sell the company." Bruce said.

"I made up the name, and that my uncle is worse than everyone says. When he finds out what I told you, he'll kill me."

Cat and Bruce looked at each other not buying it.

"Goodbye Silver." Bruce said very cold-heartedly.

"This isn't you." Sliver said.

"That's what you think, but you're wrong"

"I'll catch up." Cat said.

Bruce nods his head.

Once Bruce is gone Cat Smiles and leans over Sliver and kisses her on the lips. Sliver is shocked but got wet at her first kiss from a girl.

"He's mine so don't you try anything." Cat as she walks off.

Back at Wayne Manor Bruce and Selina come in, and Alfred's not there.

"Thank you for your help. Rally"

"I was just happy to see the two-faced bitch get served. So what did you whispered to her?"

"I whispered that I never met anyone like you, I trusted you with my life, that I felt tied to her in a way I never felt, and would never change. Like you said, the best liars tell the truth."

"That was the truth?"

"Yes, but not about her."

Cat soon realized he was talking about her. The two in braced and start to make out. The two ended up on the couch and their hands moved all over each other. She managed to pull his pants along with his boxers. At this point he is already hard. She smiled and slowly jacked him off. He moaned as he watched the girl he loves slip his dick in her mouth. The Blow job was amazing. Better then Sliver as Cat took her time. It was more love to the blow job then just sex. The Manor was filling up with his moans. She knew he was getting close so she sucked faster and faster. This became too much for him as he came in her mouth. The two soon kissed with passion. He was able to taste Himself and he loved it. Cat got off the of him and Bruce fixed himself. They just looked into each other's eyes and the two smiled.

"Im going to steel one of your cars."

With that she was gone. He signed as he smelled. He headed towards the library and as he was looking through files, he heard someone coming.

"Alfred"

He turns around seeing Theo walking in. "Sorry, not Alfred."

To be continued….

* * *

 **How was that? I hope I did it justice. Please let me know by a review that's open to ALL or PM me if you are a member. Not a member? Its FREE to be one :) also please feel free to read my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

After saving Sliver by a kiss he finds himself tied to a tall post. Only to be saved by Gotham PD and Cat. Once back at Wayne Manner Bruce still has on the long with gown on. Cat smiles and comes closer to Bruce. The two soon kiss and once its broken they look into each other's eyes.

"So are you naked under there."

"Yes."

"What do you say we take it off in your room?"

"I would like that."

Once in his room they kissed once again. Cat begins to take her clothes off and it's not long she is standing there naked. Burse knows she is more beautiful the Sliver could ever be. Cat lifts up the gown and sees he is already hard. The two soon land onto the bed. Another thing about Cat was she was taking her time making the sexual experience much better. Cat soon was kissing Bruce's neck and made her way to his nipples. She playfully bit them causing him to moan. The lower she got more he moaned. The two just looked at each other before Cat grabbing his dick and putting it in her mouth. She sucked it a few times before letting it slip out of her mouth. Cat then started to lick the shaft of his member then stopped to suck his balls. Bruce just moaned and let cat do what she wants with him. The two soon ended in a sixty nine.

Bruce did his best eating out her. He was happy to her moan his name. This just got him to keep going and try to do it even better. Cat soon ended up squirting onto his face a few times and he just licked it up. Soon he start to finger her pussy causing her to again moan his name and squirt onto his face. Bruce was on the edge and he had to tell Cat.

"I'm going to cum."

Cat did not stop instead she sucked faster causing him to cum into her mouth. Cat smiled as she swallowed his load. His dick slipped out of his mouth and turned herself around so they are facing each other. She smiled and slid his dick into her pussy.

"Wait you don't want me to have a condom?"

"No I want your baby."

Bruce just smiled as he sees the love in her eyes. Cat soon stated to fuck herself and was going faster and faster. Both of them moaned each other's names. Cat lead over as he started to fuck her. The two ended making out. Their hands moved all over each other. The more they mounded the more Bruce was fucking causing her to squirt. Soon he was on edge and fucked as fast as he could until he came into her. They ended falling asleep with his dick still inside of her. Alfred went to see how Bruce was doing and saw the two naked kids asleep. After what happened today this was the least of his problems and left closing the door.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know by a review that open to All or a PM me if you are a member. Not a member? It's FREE to be one :) Also please feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
